Hold You Forever
by Party Poison's Killjoy
Summary: My chemical Romance One-Shot


I heard him walk in, and instantly knew it was going to happen once more I would run to my room guitar in hand blow my speakers up and play, play until I couldn't hear them till everything was gone till all the ugliness disappeared, till they finally would stop arguing.

But today wasn't the same, today no matter how hard I tried I couldn't seem to get them to stop I couldn't get myself to disappear, for once I couldn't escape, couldn't live in my world, I was living theirs, I was living in reality, it had finally hit me. I had to finally listen to them to realize that today was different that things wouldn't be alright that today he'd pack his things, call for a ride and leave. That today he'd slam the door and walk out without a goodbye.

And no matter what I said today he'd leave and say something he begged me not to say something I wouldn't expect, something he tuck me out of thousands of times by saying I couldn't do this to him that he couldn't loose his son and today I was begging him, not to say such things, I was begging now saying that I needed him in my life no matter if he was drunk, just as long as he was here, but this didn't help. I got him to say he wouldn't hurt himself, but he didn't say he would stay or that he'd be alright, he said he'd promise no such thing because no one knew their destiny. But even after this he left.

I was still left alone, mother off to work but before leaving saying not to worry, like that would helpp, and father leaving me behind, after I said I wouldn't leave my mom, that I could not abandon her. Now I sat clutching my guitar to my chest , for once her not being enough I needed someone to hug me back, I needed my best friend. The only guy who has never hurt me, out of all the douches I've dated, and most importantly my father he has always been at my side has always held me no matter the reason, whether it's a break up or a common beating never questioning, not once making me talk when I wasn't ready.

I texted him, not wanting to call him because I really didn't want him to hear me, not yet. He was over in about 10 minutes knowing I usually text him when I need him when it's something unimportant I'd call, god he really did know me.

"Hey, Frankie," he said walking into my room he had his own key, this was practically his second home.

I turned to look at him with tear-filled eyes, and without saying a thing he came rushing and taking me into an embrace, I hugged him back instantly letting my head rest on his shoulder, and letting all of it out, I screamed and cried even more, and he didn't even ask or comment he just held me and stroked my back softy trying to calm me, the gesture itself didn't he did with just his company. He always managed to help me with not even saying a word, he may not realize it but he lightens up my dark world, and now that the world seemed black he was somehow able to find me even today on my darkest hour.

I can't quite explain how he does it but now I'm seeing him as a savior, my savior, he wasn't just a friend not today, and not again after now, I was finally seeing a upside to today I was finally realizing why my stomach did summersaults when he was near why my heart skipped a beat at the mention of his name, and why only he could make my name feel special.

My breathing slowed and so did my sobbing till it was all but a whisper and the only thing left as a sign of my crying were my red puffy eyes.

"He left, Gee." I finally said, "and I don't think he's coming back."

"Frankie, god I'm so sorry, but you have to think it may be for the best," he said. He was right with him gone my mom wouldn't be so stressed and having to worry about him doing an idiotic thing.

"your right, but can you tell me one thing?" I asked. He nodded.

"Tell me you'll never leave, please don't abandon me like him cause then I'll sincerely loose it." I said.

"Frankie, please you know nothing will ever keep me from you I love you, your my best friend, and you always will be." He said, sitting next to me on my bed and wrapping me back into a hug.

"Promise?" I asked.

"Promise, I'll even pinky swear if you'd like," he answered sticking he pinking out to me; I took his pinky in mine. Feeling that sensation run through me, he was the only one that could do that.

I lay down, he did as well, we talked about non-sense until I started to drift off to sleep and I felt him start to slowly get up to leave, I grabbed his hand, "Don't go. Please," I said.

"I have too Frank it's getting late." He answered.

"But you promised, Gee I need you, today and (forever)" I said whispering the last part full of sleepiness.

"Fine." He said looking at me and smiling, "But if my mom beats me up, I'll blame you," he said as he got back in bed, I immediately put my arm around him. He seemed to get tense but then relaxed as I opened my eyes and looked at him. I slowly drifted off to sleep, but before I did I heard him whisper, "I won't ever leave you I promise," then he kissed my forehead. Even through my sleepiness I combusted feeling every emotion known to mankind, and I didn't want this to end didn't want the feeling to fade I want to hold him forever, and if he kept his promise, I would.


End file.
